Tema del foro:Juegos y Diversión/@comment-26373321-20150502014318
Era Sabado por la mañana me habia levantado luego de mi graduacion de la universidad,mis padres enfadados por venir borracho de un bar con mis amigos festejando la graduacion me obligaron a comprar el periodico y ver trabajos vi 2 paginas y nada,me sente en la PC ah hacer mi primer capitulo de una serie animada y mientras buscaba en internet un nombre para mi dibujo animado ya que estaba con pocas ideas,encontre un anuncio que decia "Looking for work? ok... welcome to Springtrap Horror Attraction" le di link a ese anuncio y rapidamente me envio a una pagina con un formulario Nombre:Johnny Apellido:Miller Email:Johnnymillercartoon@email.com Edad:26 Años Llene el formulario,acepte los terminos y condiciones sin leer y lo envie,luego un pequeño que decia gracias por llenar el formulario ya te enviaremos un E-Mail,lo raro que me parecio fue que no me preguntaron el numero de telefono y mis experiencias de trabajo En fin 10 dias despues me enviaron un E-Mail que decia Springtrapjob@email.com Asunto:The Job Hola Johnny Miller aceptamos tu oferta de trabajo para ser guardia de seguridad como decia en los terminos y condiciones en fin te veremos el lunes 20 a las 11 PM pero de echo trabajaras de las 12 a las 6 AM Yo arrepentido por no leer los terminos y condiciones envie un E-Mail para decir que no trabaje,el Domingo 19 me enviaron un email. Springtrapjob@email.com Asunto:You will die Lo raro fue que en el email habian puntos suspensivos y nada mas.Ya era lunes por la noche viaje en bus hasta el local y un hombre me dijo si eres Johnny Miller pasa si no lo eres vete.Yo pase y el hombre tambien paso el hombre me dijo ve a la oficina y se fue del local yo me fui a la oficina y me sente en la silla... Noche 1 Mi Primer empleo Yo luego de sentarme en mi silla me fije que habia un camara y un sistema de reparo me fije las camaras y no veia nada a si que me puse a jugar videojuegos con mi celular y cuando me quede sin bateria del celular fue a recorrer el local me asuste mucho hasta que en una parte vi dos ojos brillantes,decidi ver que era segui caminando hasta volver a la oficina me quede con la duda de que eran esos ojos brillantes hasta que eran las 6 AM apague todo el establecimiento y me fui a casa Sin poder dormir pensando en que eran esos ojos entre a una conclusion que era solo el Jefe haciendome una broma Noche 2 No me sigas Yo sin poder dormir me levante de mi cama eran las 9 PM fui a cenar luego fui a la PC y ya cuando eran las 11 le pedi el auto a mi padre para no ir en bus,me dio las llaves del auto y fui rumbo a la atraccion,ya en el establecimiento vi que no estaba el jefe eso no me dio mucha importancia y entre a el establecimiento,fui a mi oficina prendi las luces de mi oficina y empeze a vigilar y me di cuenta que habian dos botones uno que decia ventilas y otro audio luego sono el telefono y escuche a un chico que dijo "Hola Hola? bueno tu segunda noche bien um... tienes dos botones uno para llamar a Springtrap a tal camara y que no te atrape y otro para ver las ventilaciones y cerrarlas si vez a Springtrap" en ese momento dijo llamar a Springtrap a tal camara y no te atrape me sorprendi y comenze a temblar.Vi las camaras y vi a un animatronico en la camara 10 y lo mantuve con el boton de sonido hasta las 3AM a las 4AM vi algo negro en la camara cerre la camara y era un niño como quemado le dije "Hola?" el me miraba y rapidamente salto hacia a mi y dio un grito muy molesto luego las luces de la oficina se pusieron rojas y parpadeaban vi a Springtrap en el pasillo de la oficina y me asuste,pense que el panel que decia ventilacion audio camara era para ver si las cosas iban bien o mal me fije y en el panel decia Ventilacion > Error toque donde decia ventilacion y se comenzo a reparar baje el panel y ya las luces no estaban,me di cuenta que Springtrap no estaba mirandome en el pasillo de adelante lo busque por todas partes y estaba en la Camara 1 mire el reloj y eran las 5:58 AM,no podia pensar solo lo miraba hasta que me dije que no se iba a mover mas y mire las camaras y vi que corrio detras de las camaras,cerre rapido las camaras y miraba a cualquier lado de la oficina y no lo encontraba hasta que algo sono,era mi reloj ya eran las 6 am yo me levante y corri rapido hasta la salida,Springtrap me comenzo a seguir yo corria y corria hasta que llege a la salida abri la puerta y me fui subi rapido a mi auto pero ya me habia dado cuenta que Springtrap no estaba.Prendi el auto y fui rumbo a mi casa,ya en mi casa antes de tratar de dormir fui a la PC y le envie un mensaje al dueño diciendole "un robot me corrio hasta la salida y que antes me intento cazar",a las 7AM alguien me respondio y no era el dueño con el mensaje "You can't survive in the attraction" mire el mensaje y me pregunte quien escribio el mensaje intente dormir pero no pude me tome un sedante y pude dormir y tuve una pesadilla que Springtrap me atrapaba cuando corri a la salida Noche 3 Ese Hombre.... Me desperte a las 5 PM y sali a comprar algunas cosas al shoppin pase por la atraccion y vi que estaban las autoridades,me acerque a un policiay le pregunte ¿Que pasaba?,me respondio que una persona se perdio de la atraccion entro a un lugar que nadie sabe cual es y desaparecio. En ese momento lo primero que pense fue ¿Pueden perderse en la atraccion ya que las habitaciones son muy obscuras,pero desaparecer?.Le dije al oficial de policia "Gracias por la informacion",mi jefe se acerco a mi y dijo "Que una persona desparecio,segun testigos el hombre siguio unos sonidos".Yo pense como una persona puede seguir sonidos y otras no.a las 7PM se encontro a esa persona en la silla de la oficina todo descuartizado,mi jefe antes de que entre a la atraccion me invito a pasar,yo entre y fuimos a la oficina.Un policia nos detuvo y nos dijo que si somos muy sensibles no pasemos,le dijimos Ok los dos y entramos a la oficina,y vimos al hombre descuartizado lo que me parecio raro fue que solo le faltaba la mitad de un dedo,de repente comenze a pensar porque le cortaron la mitad del dedo...mi jefe y yo nos retiramos y me dijo que "Esta noche trabajaras en la oficina con 10 oficiales de policia custodiando la oficina armados".Yo me quede tranquilo y le dije "Si Señor".Me fui a mi casa le conte todo a mi familia mientras cenabamos,mi familia quedo sorprendida,en fin me fui a trabajar y me estaban esperando los policias estuvimos hasta las 3 AM hablando hasta que todo se apago y desaparecieron 5 policias,a las 5:50 AM aparecio Springtrap entro a la oficina y mato a el resto de policias y yo corri rapidamente a las ventilas y escape springtrap me seguia corriendo y la escena fue justo como mi pesadilla llege a la puerta sali y alli estaba la policia y una familia llorando y por supuesto mi jefe le explique que paso la policia entro a ver que pasaba,mientras hablaba con mi jefe de por que pasa eso en la atraccion luego de 90 minutos los oficiales nunca volvieron a a parecer....